Jenga
by sweetart28
Summary: House and Cameron play a game and have some fun. One-shot, H/C established.


**A/N:** Just for some fun. I'd love to hear what you guys think!

* * *

He is seated on the spacious, leather couch as she sits cross-legged on the floor near his feet. Her attention is completely centered on the 30-level structure in front of them while his eyes are (always) focused on the diminutive body that is seated to his left.

"_Why_ are you on the ground?"

"From this angle I can see the best moves," she replies in a way that suggests the answer should be obvious.

He rolls his eyes at this answer but the action goes unnoticed by his determined opponent. "I'm glad that you're neglecting your health for the sake of a mindless game. Scoliosis is so hot right now, anyway."

Instead of responding to his familiar ramblings, she raises her hand to the middle row of tiles. The stack is precariously twisted near the bottom, which makes this choice her toughest one yet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warns forebodingly.

She halts her movements and without looking over at him, she replies with a simple, "Shut up."

"I'm just saying. Maybe you should think this through."

"I know what I'm doing. Stop trying to distract me."

"Oh, please. If I were _trying_ to distract you, I'd probably do something like this." He waves his arms around in a random fashion and makes those silly faces only she finds so endearing.

"That's less a distraction and more a desperate and juvenile act of a middle-aged man."

"It's probably a good thing that I wasn't trying to distract you then."

"Of course." She shakily extends her hand fully intent on removing the piece from before when her boyfriend of five months decides that this would be the perfect moment to clear his throat in a rather loud manner.

Cameron shoots House a look that he hasn't seen since the time he had used all her 'feminine products' to decorate the Christmas tree. In all fairness, she had forced him to buy that waste of timber and she probably should have seen it coming when he offered to decorate the tree so she could take a nap.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you," he says in a last-ditch effort to amplify her nerves.

She returns her attention back to the game and carefully pulls out the smooth rectangle ever so gently. Despite the dangerous amount of wobbling, the structure remains intact. With a satisfied smile on her face, she places the piece atop the growing tower.

"Your turn," she says haughtily.

"Great, you took the last easy piece," House huffs.

She tosses him an annoyed glance. "Before, you were trying to convince me that it was the wrong move."

"Psychological ploy. Something you're certainly familiar with, Ms. Freud."

"Just because your old and tired fingers are no match for my tiny, agile digits doesn't mean you have to mess with my mind," Cameron says with a smirk.

"They weren't so old and tired last night when I was—"

"Greg!" she squeals.

"What?! There's no one here but us," he says loudly, drawing attention to the nearly empty living room.

"Bedroom talk should stay in the bedroom," she asserts.

"Prude."

"If I were a prude, I probably wouldn't have done half the things I did last night," Cameron says in a sultry voice that makes him shift in his seat.

"Speaking of dirty things that you did last night, how about we…" House gestures toward the bedroom but they both know she won't give up on this mindless game that easily.

"Not until after we finish." Cameron once again returns her focus to the now giant network of blocks.

Taking her words as his cue, House grabs the left-most tile from the bottom row and jerks it out with too much force. The whole column comes crashing down causing Cameron to release a yelp of both alarm and excitement. Once the initial exhilaration dissipates, he is left with a broad smirk on his face while she dumbly stares at him.

"Did you just lose on purpose?" She asks with a look of disbelief that he has too often seen on his patients' faces as he explains how, say, the manure of a Cambodian cow managed to make its way into their digestive tract. However, he is not so much intimidated by her words than he is incredibly turned on by her attempts.

Instead of answering, he pulls her up to him by her hair. Her reflexive "Ouch" is stifled by his lips on hers. The surprisingly aggressive kiss momentarily stuns her but she relaxes soon after, slowly lowering herself onto his lap and sliding her hand firmly around his neck to regain some control. She thrusts her tongue forward, which he willingly accepts, and skillfully teases his mouth.

Never one to relinquish power, he yanks her hair again, separating them momentarily. Another "Ow" begins to form on her lips but is replaced by a slight whimper as he places open-mouthed kisses along the side of her neck. She tilts her head to the side giving him better access as his tongue lazily draws across her skin. He kisses along her clavicle, up the length of her carotid artery, and ends at the base of her jaw.

He brings his lips dangerously close to her ear and his exhale of words and breath sends chills through her body.

"I knew exactly what I was doing."


End file.
